


Just Mimo Things: Part Two

by Agido6



Series: Just Mimo Things [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I am hardcore Mimo trash now, Mimo fluff is the best fluff, Momo is lowkey a little shit, Will Mina ever get to sleep through the night? Coming up next on Unsolved Mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agido6/pseuds/Agido6
Summary: Momo wants a midnight (well, 4 AM) snack. Momo also wants to be around Mina.Mina really just wants to sleep.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Series: Just Mimo Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082417
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Just Mimo Things: Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> I hate cold weather, and currently it's covered in snow where I live, so I wrote something to warm my heart

A sudden loud, ill-timed crash pulled Mina right out of her dream. For a moment, she lay there in the dark, disoriented and annoyed. Honestly, this had been a _great_ dream. She could even remember what happened this time. It had taken place in....with....and she'd been...

Damn it. 

Mina fumbled around for her phone, squinting as the light assaulted her vision, and groaned. _4 AM?_ What the hell had fallen over at 4 AM? Mina paused as she heard shuffling and bustling coming from the kitchen area. So either there was a particularly stupid burglar in the apartment, or Momo was awake. Judging by how there was a lack of a body draped over hers and hogging the blankets, Mina's money was on Momo. 

Mina yawned as she shuffled out to the kitchen, rubbing her eyes from the intruding light turned on over the sink. She leaned against the fridge, crossing her arms over her chest as she observed the scene before her. 

Momo stood at the counter, donned in Mina's favorite hoodie (although at this point, the only time she got to wear it was when Momo brought it to her and solemnly requested that Mina made it smell like her again) and carefully pouring milk into two bowls of cereal. The cereal box in question was currently laying on the floor, some of the pieces strewn all over the ground. 

"Momoring, what are you doing?" 

Momo looked up and smiled. She set the milk down and picked up the cereal bowls. "I woke up and was super duper hungry, so I came out here for a snack." 

Mina glanced at the bowls. "How hungry? Two bowls seems excessive." Momo's eyes grew wide and she shook her head. "No, one of these is for you!" she protested. 

"But...I was asleep." Momo shrugged. "I was going to wake you up after I got done." She looked down at the floor. "I spilled a little bit, though." 

"Baby, it's _4 AM."_ Mina pointed out, rubbing at her eyes again. Momo's bottom lip quivered, forming that incredibly dangerous pout that Mina was putty for. _Oh no._

"I know...but I just wanted to spend some time with you." Momo wouldn't meet her eyes, starting to put the bowls back on the counter, and Mina's heart broke. She strode forward, taking one bowl and leaning forward to kiss Momo's cheek. 

"Okay, baby, I'm here." She started to turn to go back to their room, but Momo shook her head. 

"What?" 

"You told me I wasn't allowed to eat in the bed anymore, remember?" 

"Oh yeah....okay. Couch it is, then." Momo beamed, making Mina's chest flutter just like always, and obeyed cheerfully. 

"You're cleaning this up when we're done." Mina reminded her, gesturing at the cereal on the floor as she followed suit. As she sat down beside her, Mina realized that cereal actually did sound pretty good right now. Momo was so smart. 

Momo nodded, her mouth already full. "Promise." she assured Mina, before taking another messy bite. Mina wiped the crumbs off of her chin before settling into the cushions and eating her first spoonful. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Or at least, it was comfortable, until Mina noticed that Momo was staring at her cereal bowl with a forlorn expression. "What, sweetheart?" 

"Well...it's just that..." Momo's leg started bouncing. Mina swallowed noisily before reaching over to lay a gentle hand on her knee. "What's wrong?" she questioned. 

Momo blew out a breath, making her cute little cheeks flap. "Yours looks better than mine." 

Mina stared at her, then looked between their bowls. They were exactly the same, except Mina's had a little more cereal. "Baby, there's no difference." 

Momo fidgeted, her leg starting up again. "It looks different to me. Yours looks like it tastes better." she mumbled. Mina rolled her eyes, resigned to her fate, and took Momo's cereal bowl, swapping it for her own. Momo smiled her favorite smile, instantly melting all traces of exasperation in Mina, and leaned over to peck her on the lips. "Thank you, Minari." 

Momo settled her head against Mina's shoulder as she took bites, and Mina hummed softly. This is what she liked best about living together- Momo was an awesome cuddler, definitely her favorite source of warmth, and these little moments between them...Mina didn't think it was possible for her to be any deeper in love. She chewed her last bite, feeling full and content, and was about to suggest that maybe they could watch an episode of that show Momo liked so much, when she heard the soft snoring. 

Mina looked down to see Momo passed out against her side, the spoon still clasped in her fingers and the cereal bowl about to tip over on her lap. Mina chuckled under her breath, taking both of their bowls and setting them on the coffee table. Logically, she figured she should get up and put the milk away, and sweep the cereal off of the floor, but why would Mina do that when she could be cuddling with Momo? 

_Should I turn the light off?_ Mina wondered, as she adjusted their bodies to lay horizontally on the couch. _Nah. I'll complain about the electricity bill later to Momo._ Momo, who was now nestled against Mina's chest, soft warm breaths puffing out onto her neck. Momo, who was exhausting and one track minded but also sweet and loving and everything Mina could ever ask for. She pressed a kiss to the top of Momo's head and closed her eyes. 

"Sleep well, Momoring." 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, have I become soft for Mimo. I'm thinking of making "Just Mimo Things' into a little series, since I have all types of ideas for them. Maybe Mina will finally get to sleep through the night


End file.
